The present invention relates to an aeration element that is utilized in an aeration element for the gasification of liquids, especially for the aeration of water, as well as to a mounting assembly bracket for the aeration element.
Such apparatus are used, for example, in clarification plants/waste water-processing aerobic digestion tanks. A plurality of aeration elements are disposed on a distribution conduit, whereby the distribution conduit on the one hand serves for the supply of air or gas to the aeration elements, and on the other hand also serves for the securement of the aeration elements. A plurality of distribution conduits can in turn be combined to form a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,421 to Messner describes a diffusion device that uses a flexible membrane on a rigid, plate-like aeration support element. Due to the structure of the rigid plate that serves as a substrate for the flexible membrane, when the aerating gas bubbles are released through openings provided in the membrane, or when the flow of aerating gas is stopped, the membrane can crease or wrinkle at specific points along the supporting plate, thus causing fatigue and wear at these points and reduced longevity of the aeration element. Further, Messner requires
An elongated aeration element is disclosed in DE 33 19 161A1. In addition, DE 36 00 234 discloses an apparatus for the aeration of water, according to which individual aeration elements are connected with the distribution conduit via fittings that during assembly are pressed into a bore in the distribution conduit accompanied by elastic deformation, thereby forming a positive connection. However, the aeration elements are plate-shaped elements. Such a connection is not suitable for elongated aeration elements, which can have an aeration length of up to and greater than one meter. When the apparatus moves or if there are flows in the liquid that is to be aerated, the long aeration elements act like lever arms, so that the forces that occur at the connection locations are much greater than is the case with plate-shaped aeration elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,421 (U.S. '421) by the same inventor describes an apparatus for gasification of liquids, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. '421 describes a device in which compressed gas is introduced into a tubular aeration element made up of rigid support tube with a lengthwise, rounded groove and a flexible membrane disposed around the tube. The gas escapes via slits in the membrane. A specialized fitting is provided for attaching the aeration element to a distribution conduit. The tubular aeration element, however, is limited in its aerating efficiency, due to the limited cross sectional area provided for releasing the aerating gas and bubbles into the surrounding volume of liquid.
None of the above art provides an elongated, flattened aeration element with an oval cross section and increased surface area efficiency, which is specifically designed to allow a flexible, inflatable membrane placed around a support member to expand and collapse during operation without fatigue, wear, and a shortened longevity of the aeration element components.
Further, none of the above cited art provides a means for preventing sludge or other particles from entering the interior of the aeration element during use, which can impair or completely inhibit functioning. This can occur if there is a breach of the membrane by an external impact of a sharp object or debris in the surrounding liquid. A backflow of particles or sludge is inhibited by the fine slits of the perforated membrane, acting as check valves in a deflated state of the membrane.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient aeration element that has a greater cross sectional area available, that offers greater longevity and resilience, and which is capable of being mounted in new or existing aeration systems in a variety of configurations.